Dragon Ball Z: Arrival of Another Saiyan!
by MiraiTrunks'Babe
Summary: I look around me looking to the stars and planets I pass by in my pod. It's been 27 years since I left planet Vegeta and 25 since the dreaded Frieza destroyed it and my people... Read and review! :D  Chapter 3 Has been UPDATED!
1. A New Saiyan's Arrival!

**Dragon Ball Z: Arrival of Another Saiyan?**

Welcome to my first DBZ story! This may have a a few quoted from DBZ Abridged...so I dont own those or DBZ and its charecters...oh anf the PV's are short, witch will make this story long with more POV's that will eventually get longer as I go! ENJOY!

-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-

Akiratomi's (Kira) -short- POV...

I look around me looking to the stars and planets I pass by in my pod. It's been 27 years since I left planet Vegeta and 25 since the dreaded Frieza destroyed it and my people. I sudenlly blink as I sence 2 saiyan like power levels and a halflings power level upon a green planet I know to be Namek. Me being curious, I turn my pod towards the planet and enter the atmosphere. Suddenly my pods system begins to malfuntion and I begin to loose control of it.

'Oh God Damnit!' I think to myseld before blacking out as my pod hits the the planets surface near where a fight is taking place.

Vegeta's POV...

"What the?" I yell as a pod hits the surface.

"Hold that thought Freiza..." I say then charge tward the wreckage, the 2 smaller males that were with me following. I gasp my eyes widening as I see the familliar pod, dented and missing peices. my eyes widen more when the smoke clears from the opening of the pod revealing an unconcious female. I then look to the 2 smaller males then to the impatient Freiza.

"Krillin, Stay here and get info from her when she wakes, pipsqueek, you come with me." I say as krillin stays behind.

Krillin's POV...

I jump down in to the crator, landing near the pod when I suddenly see the females eyes open.

"Ugh...Stupid Atmosphere...huh..?" I here her say as she most likely detects my powerlevel. "A powerlevel of 5500..? From you?" She exclaims as she sees me.

"H-Hi..." I say shakily.

"You're not what I'm here for...Have you seen a saiyan male, about my age, the same armor as me?" She asks.

"Y-Yeah...he's fighting right now..." I reply.

"You're an earthling arn't you...I can sence it...Whats your name?" She asks me.

"K-Krillin...w-what's yours?" I ask in reply.

Akiratomi's (Kira) POV...

"Akiratomi! Princess of all Saiyans! Now...Show me where this fight is...I want in." I say in reply. I then pull an extra scouter from my pocket handing it to him. "Give this to the saiyan you're with, by the power level I sence from him, I know him." I say as we land in the area and watch him obey. 'That's deffinatly Freiza...' I think to myself.

"Hey Lizzard in Pink! Come pick on some one your own powerlevel!" I yell gettinghis attention. Vegeta gasps as he sees me. "Yeah! That's right I was talking to you Lizzard Lord!" I yelled as Freiza appears infront of me.

"Well well well! If it isn't the infamous Akiratomi! I was wondering when you would show your ugly face!" He says taunting me.

"Uhhh...Honey...Have you looked in a mirror latley...Geeze and you're calling ME ugly!" I retort, then begin to power up, my seemingly already high powerlevel rising dramatically.

Vegeta's POV...

My eyes widen as her powerlevel passes 150,000 easily hitting passing my own witch is unfortunatly 250,000.

"Vegeta? What does it say about her powerlevel?" Krillin asks.

"I-It's Over 250,000!" I yell.

"W-What? Thats Impossible!" he replies.

"Hey Freiza! One word!" She says suddenly as he looks over. "DODGE!" she yells sending a huge attack towards him startleing him. I watch it hit making a huge explosion and crator, then as the dust clears Freiza stands trembling.

"W-What? But how! How did you manage to hit me!" He yells.

"My powerlevel is 300,000 stupid!" She yells back as Kakarott finally arives. (AN: I know Freiza's PL is 1,000,000...Just work with me here...)

'This is impossible...Not even I have seen a powerlevel this high!' Piccolo thinks to himself as he looks over at her.

-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-

Well Thank for reading chapter one! Ill be workin on chapter 2 rigjht now! Tune in to see Krillins death and a legendary Super Saiyan! till then Read and review!


	2. Krillin's Death,Revival and a Decision!

**Dragon Ball Z: Arrival of Another Saiyan?**

Welcome to my first DBZ story! This may have a a few quoted from DBZ Abridged...so I dont own those or DBZ and its charecters...oh anf the PV's are short, witch will make this story long with more POV's that will eventually get longer as I go! ENJOY!

-DBZ-DBZ-Dbz-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-

Kira's POV..

"So, Vegeta! You are alive!" I say as I fight. Vegeta stays silent as I look towards Goku startles by his presence.

'Aha! She's destracted! NOW!' Freiza thinks to himself.

"You look Famillia-" I stop and suddenly Yell as Freiza takes a cheap shot on me and send me in to the mountain side.

"Kira!" Vegeta yells. I stand slowly, a little blood trickling from the side of my mouth.

"Haha! Your the first...thing...to be able to hurt me in years! But guess what?" I ask.

"What..." Freiza relpies.

"DODGE!" I yell sending an energy blast back at him.

Days pass as freiza grows more angry. He then points at Krillin suddenly.

"That's it! You're to useless to keep around!" he says as he makes Krillin rise in to the air.

"G-Goku!" Krillin yells as Freiza sends a blast at him making him explode, his body lands lifelessly on the ground.

"Krillin!" both Krillin and Gohan yell as this happens.

Goku's POV...

"No! You will pay! I yell suddenly feeling my energy rising dramatically. I then start to groan a little then more un till I start to scream, a yellow Ki appearing around me, my hair turning gold , my eyes going blue. I see Vegeta's eyes widen.

"Y-You're a Super Saiyan?" He shouts. I stare at Freiza and raise a hand sending a huge energy blast at him. Kira grins and starts to groan just as I did then changes to a supersaiyans second transformation SSJ2. She then begins to laugh.

"Look now Freiza! I'm at Super Saiyan 2! Noe guess what?" She says.

"H-huh?" Freiza replies.

"Goku..May I finish him?" she asks.

"I have a better Idea... Lets Finish him together!" I reply as she nods and whispers for me to scream dodge as we attack.

"DODGE!" we both scream sending our strongest attacks killing Freiza once and for all!

(AN: Just go with it...It gets better with a tad more action than this later :D )

Kira's POV...

I then power down as I walk over ti Krillin's very mangled body and grin as Goku kneels down nest to us.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm gonna revive him. Only me and my mother are able to do that. Seeing my mother is dead, I'm all that's left." I say as his eyes widen, Vegeta coming up behind me now.

"Akira...Why revive him? From what I've seen, You're the most rutheless Saiyan alive, and here you are giving sympathy to a human runt who is dead?" He exclaims.

"He's Kakarott's friend! Don's you have any respect for your own cousin?" I yell. (AN-2: Yes, Goku is Vegeta's cousin in my story...but only my story...)

"C-Cousin?" He exclaims with a now dumbfounded look on his face.

"Yeah...You should know by now that he's your cousin. I mean look at him..." I reply as Goku blinks giving me a confused look. I sigh and behin to explain the easy way. "Your father, Bardok, was King Vegeta's brother." I say begining to concentrate my Ki in to my hands then sending it to Krillin. I begin to groan and tremble as my energy transfers to him. Krillin's eyes open slowly.

"Huh..?" He mutters weakly as he sees me sending my energy into his body.

Krillin's POV...

"Stop...I'm ok..." I say placing a hand to the ones on my chest. She blinks and stops, falling back in to Vegeta's arms exausted.

"Kira..." He says as he caught her.

"Success..." she manages to say with a weak cough and smile.

"Thank you..." Goku says to her with a smile.

"Heh heh...It's no problem, we're family." She says putting a hand to his.

"Family..?" I ask, now confused and unawair of what has happend.

"She's my cousin Krillin. Which makes Vegeta mine aswell." Goku says as my eyes widen and I faint out of shock.

I awaken a few hours later to Gohan's eyes as I sit up and look around.

"Where did everyone go? Am I at Kame house?" I ask.

"Yeah, you fainted and we took you back here. How are you feeling?" He asks me.

"Fine...a bit confused and shocked from what I was told, but yeah, I'm ok." I reply with a smile. [AN: Sorry for such short POV's...The one after this next one will be longer than the rest have been and I will try to make then longer! Thanks for bearing with me so far!]

Gohan's POV...

I smile lightly at Krillin then help him to his feet. "Everyone's out front if you want to go see them." I say as he nods and goes outside. I then walk out the back door and blink when I see Piccolo standing there, alone. "Piccolo? Why are you out here all alone?" I ask as I walk up next to him.

"Because I can be. Why are you back here instead out out front with the others?" He asks in his usual gruff voice.

" 'cause you're my friend too you know." I reply with a grin. A few moments of silence pass before Piccolo speeks again.

"Not many will concider a Namekian like me as a friend, I don't blame them concidering what I have done in the past. The only people now that do are Goku, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chioutzu, some what of Bulma, and you. That's only 7 people on the entire planet who have actually gained the trust to respect me. Vegeta, I can tell is begining to trust me, but it will be a while before he conciders me a friend." he says with a sigh.

"That may change in the future Piccolo..." I say to him with a smile as I look up to him. 'He acts like he's full of pride and that nothing can possibly bring him down, but from what I see now, he's not. Not entirely any way...he's actually quite lonely from what I can sence.' I think to myself then wrap my arms around him hugging him gently.

Piccolo's POV...

I blink and look down at Gohan as he does this.

'What is he doing? He's squeezing my legs in what looks like a way he shows...Affection? Is this what earthlings call a "hug"..?' I think to myself as Gohan lets go and sits down. I begin to smile lighty then kneel down next to him , putting a hand to his shoulder as we look out to sea.

'Gohan must think highly of me if he's back here and not with the others. Maybe I was, Dare I say it, wrong about him. I mean, he has progressed alot during the last battle, and I'm sure Goku would approve. Chi-Chi...Not so much. Not unless I prove that I'm not as threating to her as I used to be...' I think to myself then notice Gohan looking at me.

"Piccolo? What is it?" He asks me as we both stand up.

"Just thinking..." I reply. "Come on, I need to talk to your father." I say as we begin to head out front, when we got there, Gohan runs over to Krillin the others and talks to them. "Goku..." I say as he turns to me.

"Hey Piccolo! What is it? He asks.

"Mind if we talk in private for a moment...It involves Gohan." I reply as he nods and follows me out back.

"I wish to take Gohan as my full apprentice till you say other wise." I say as he blinks and looks at me. "I've been pondering on this decission since we arrived back here a few hours ago. He has progressed greatly in strength and endurance during the battle with Freiza. I'm sure you saw this as well, but I have notices heas been holding back alot of power and I'm willing to help him control it so he can use it in the future..." I say.

"Your right...He _has_ grown remarkably in power, And yes, I do sence the power nestled within his subconcious. I give you permission to train him, but I'm sure Chi-Chi will have a fit, so be prepared for it." He says as we begin to walk back out front. "Gohan." Goku says as he runs over.

"Yes dad?" He replies with a smile as Chi-chi begins to listen in from the kitchen window.

"Do you wish to train under Piccolo as his apprentice?" He asks, Gohan's eyes widening, his face lighting up with pure happiness.

"Sure! I would love to!" He exclaims excitedly, then calms and looks down. "What will mom say?" He asks as Chi-Chi walks out.

"NO! Absolutley not! My baby is not going to train with...with...HIM!" She says looking to me.

-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-

Thank for reading Chapter 2! Stay tuned for Chapter 3 to see Chi-chi's hissy fit and more! Read and review!


	3. Chi Chi's Rant & a Memory UPDATED!

**Dragon Ball Z: Arrival of Another Saiyan!**

Hey everyone! Sorry I havn't updated in a while! I've been busy with school...Bleh! Any whay, Here it is! By the way! If you want your OC in this story, give me their name, age, description and Personality and I'll see what I can do!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ, DB GT and all of their charecters! Only Akiratomi and some the ideas are mine!

-DBZ-DBZ-Dbz-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-

Chi-Chi's POV...

"You still have studying to do Gohan!" I shout.

"B-But mom..." He says with a frown.

"Don't "But mom!" Me! I said No and thats that! I don't want my baby getting hurt!" I reply as Piccolo glares at me.

"He'll be safe in my care." He says in a gruff voice.

"NO!" I yell looking to him trying to hide the fear in my eyes.

"Chi-Chi, Gohan dosn't want to study. He wants to to fight. I don't see any harm in letting him go. Besides, I trust Piccolo now. my husband Goku says to me.

"And for what reasons do I have to trust him with Gohan?" I yell angrilly.

"He's kept Gohan alive, and he broght him home safely." Goku replies.

"That's only one!" I shout looking to him, as I begin to feel my anger grow.

"He gave his life for me and dad, and for that we revived him with the Dragon Balls!" Gohan shouts.

"He helped us defeat Freiza!" says Krillin shouting out yet another reason making me cave. All I needed was three good reasons so I finnaly caved in and decided to give him a chance.

"Ok, Ok Fine! I'll give him a chance...JUST one!" I shout out.

"Tell that to his face." Goku says. I sigh then turn to Piccolo and shakily put out a hand.

"I will let you train Gohan, but If I find out you've done anything to...to...JUST BE CAREFUL WITH HIM!" I say raising my voice near the end as he then takes my hand shaking it in agreement. 'His hands are soft...' I think tomyself then let go of his hand.

"Thank you, I promise I will take good care of him." He says to me.

"O-Ok.."I reply with a quavery smile.

"Go pack up Gohan..." I say then watch my sun rush inside to pack.

"He wont need much, just a few changes of clothes." Piccolo says.

"That's not all he'll need. He'll need his hair brush, tooth brush, tooth paste...I say staring to trail off into mylist.

"Chi-chi.." Goku says as I keep going, not able to hear him. "Chi-Chi!" He then yells getting my attention.

"Huh?" I say snaping out of my trance.

"They're leaving..." he says as I then run over and give my son a hug and kiss.

"Be good for Mr. Piccolo...ok?" I ask.

"I will mom! Bye!" He says then flys off after Piccolo.

"Bye Gohan..." I reply quietly.

"What did I miss now?" Akiratomi says as she lands next to us with Vegeta.

"Not much, Gohan left to train with Piccolo." Goku replies.

"Piccolo?" She asks him.

"The green guy..." I say.

"Oh...Muscles..." she replies as Vegeta's eyes widen.

"Muscles?" He shouts.

"Yeah, it's a nickname..." She replies.

"Whatever..." Vegeta says with a growl.

Vegeta's POV...

"Hey Vegeta... what happend to Nappa?" Kira asks me.

"He's dead." I reply.

"Dead? How? Did the earthlings kill him?" she asks.

"No, I did. I no longer had a use for an idiot like him." I reply with a sigh.

"I thought he was funny..." she says with a grin making me growl once more. "I remember the day you first met Nappa, you both became good friend..." she says making me flashback to that specific moment.

_-Short FlashBack-_

_I looked up at my father, as a younger man began to speek._

_"King Vegeeeetaaaa!" He said and my father winced a little._

_"Hello Nappa...How are you?" my father would reply back._

_"So this is the prince..." Nappa says, ignoring my fathers question._

_"Yes. Vegeta, this is Nappa. He;s going to be your partner when you leave the planet from now on." My father says making my eyes widen._

_"Oh Prince Vegeeeeeeetaaaaaaa! We're going to be best friends!" He says to me making me shudder._

_-End Flashback-_

"Good friends my ass! The first time he said my name, I knew he was an idiot, but what I didnt know was that it would be my hand that would kill him." I said with a growl.

"Aww come on Vegeta! I remember one holloween when Nappa dressed up as a ghost and crept in to your room. He whisperd in to your ear. "Vageeeeetaaaaa...Vageeeeeetaaaaaaa..." And some how you managed to hear him and say "Huh?" Then here he comes with the best like to scar you, "I'm haunting you.." and thats when you screamed like a litte girl! Oh you should seen your face!" She says to me laughing hard.

"Shut up Kira..." I mutter, then turn and begin to walk away.

"Vegeta..." She says, stopping me.

"What?" I nearly yell, rasing my voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up memories of Planet Vegeta..." She says to me, her eyes now full of sorrow. Somthing you don't usually see in a saiyans eyes. I sigh, then turn around looking to her.

"It's fine, Kira. You didn't know how much I actually cared about Vegeta and its people. I may have been taught to be a ruthless, merciless saiyan warrior prince, bit I still have feelings. Just like any other normal life form in this universe." I say as Goku blinks and walks over, having heard every word I had just said.

"Is that true, Vegeta?" He asks me in the most sincere voice. I then turn and look to him.

"Amazingly enough, yes..." I reply.

-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-

Thanks for reading Chapter 3! Stay tuned for Chapter 4 to see a Maybe BulmaXVegeta Romance. Yes, I'm finnaly adding Bulma in! Read and review!


End file.
